Heartbroken
by Snavej
Summary: After leaving University, Yasuhara became a lawyer; something he was very good at. But today, his client is the daughter of two close friends, Mai and Oliver Davis. And his client knows far, far too much.


"Hi, Himeko," Yasuhara said as he stepped through the office door and closed it behind him. He sighed awkwardly and took a seat opposite his client for today. He offered her his hand and she grudgingly shook it. "You know why we are here, don't you?"

"Yes," Himeko replied in a voice so cold it could have rivalled her father's. "Are they arguing?"

"My colleague is talking to them now," Yasuhara replied. He opened the file in front of him.

"So they are," she presumed. "You don't have to hide it from me."

"They just want to protect you."

"Idiots," Himeko muttered. She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"They want to know who you want to live with," Yasuhara said, looking down at the paper in front of him.

"They both want me to pick Mum," Himeko said. "Dad reckons I'll be happier with her and Mum doesn't want Dad to neglect me."

"And what do you want?"

"Neither."

Yasuhara studied the teenager's face; angry tears were sprouting to her blue eyes. She blinked them away.

"I understand this is difficult for you," Yasuhara began.

"No you don't. Your parent's never separated," Himeko said. "And don't pretend otherwise, because I know you would be lying."

Yasuhara gulped, this fifteen year old girl could be as terrifying as her father with her mother's passion. It was a fearsome mix.

"Though I have not felt your pain exactly, I am seeing two of my friends suffering," Yasuhara said. "I hate this as much as you do."

"No, you don't," Himeko contradicted. "Because you don't know everything."

"Then why don't you tell me everything?"

Where a minute ago, she had been a confident – albeit slightly stroppy – young woman; Himeko now appeared vulnerable. Her voice cracked.

"You can't tell them what I tell you, can you?"

"No; client confidentiality."

"Do you know why they are splitting up?" she asked, staring at the hands were lying in her lap.

"Because they aren't happy together."

"No, do you know the real reason?"

"Your mother is angry that your father is working too much and not spending time with the rest of the family."

More tears sprung to Himeko's eyes.

"That's only the beginning," she whispered. She took a deep steadying breath. "Do you remember a few months ago when Mum was taken to hospital during a case?"

Yasuhara frowned and thought back.

"When she had internal bleeding?"

"That's what they told everyone, including me." Himeko wiped her eyes. "But it wasn't internal bleeding."

Yasuhara's frown deepened.

"What was it then?"

"She miscarried," Himeko said. "Mum didn't even know she was pregnant and she'd miscarried."

"They aren't splitting because of that, are they?"

"Not directly," Himeko admitted. "But Dad is angry at Mum for not noticing she was pregnant, even though they weren't trying or anything. And he's scared that it was the job that did it. That the stress of being a Ghost Hunter caused it." Himeko took another deep breath. "He's working longer hours to take cases on the side that he thinks will be too dangerous for Mum to take."

"He's trying to keep her safe," Yasuhara concluded. Himeko nodded through her tears.

"And though she hasn't said anything to me, I know Mum thinks he's cheating on her, trying to find someone who wouldn't lose a baby for no real reason. She thinks he'll be happier with someone else."

Himeko gave up wiping away the tears.

"But he'd never do that!" Yasuhara said, shocked.

"I know, and I think Mum knows that too, but she's always been worried about it. Because Dad is so clever and all, that she didn't deserve him."

Yasuhara sighed.

"If she hasn't said anything, how do you know all of this?"

"The same reason I know that your parents are still together. The same reason I know that your last date went badly because she didn't like your sense of humour." She mimed shaking hands. "The same reason that I know they are arguing right now," Himeko said sadly as she pulled out her keys from her pocket. She held up one of the keyrings that was in the shape of a star. "My parents gave this to me." And a dawning realisation crept over Yasuhara.

"Your parents don't know, do they?"

"No."

"But how have you hidden it?"

"Gene," Himeko said. "Gene taught me how to control it and how to hide it."

"A perfect medium, PK user and now psychometry," Yasuhara said. "You really are amazing."

"Hardly," Himeko said bitterly.

"But if you know all this, why don't you sort them out?" Yasuhara asked gently. "You can keep them together."

"I can't," she mouthed as her tears renewed. Her body shook as more tears ran down her face.

"Why not Himeko?" Yasuhara looked confused. "If we just point out how stupid they are being…" But her sobbing increased in intensity.

Yasuhara pulled out a tissue – something, he realised, that he probably should have done a while ago – and passed it to Himeko. She took it and blew her nose.

"I asked Dad once, when I was younger, what psychometry was like. I already knew, of course, but I wanted to know if mine was the same as his. He told me it was unpleasant, being able to see people's deaths and all, but that sometimes he saw good things too," Himeko said, her voice was still shaking. "But Dad can only see the past."

Yasuhara felt shivers run up his spine.

"And you…" he began.

"I can see the future too," she said quietly. "Not a lot, but sometimes."

And suddenly, things started to make sense to Yasuhara.

"What's going to happen?"

"If they stay together…" Himeko took a deep breath. "If I fix them, and they stay together then they will both die."

"How? We can stop it! We can keep them safe."

Himeko shook her head.

"We can't," she whispered, mortified by the words escaping her mouth. "We'd spend the rest of our lives trying to stop them from dying in one accident or another."

"And how is that different to Naru, I mean your father, saving your mother anyway? He does that all the time!"

"Because it was never her turn to die," Himeko said. "She was never meant to die. But now it is someone's time to die, and if they are together, they will both go."

"You mean, even if they aren't together, someone is still going to die?" Yasuhara asked, horrified.

Himeko nodded.

"And I can't save them."

Yasuhara got up from his chair and knelt beside Himeko's chair, he drew her into his arms.

"Who, Himeko? Who is it?"

But she only shook her head as she sobbed into his shoulder, still clutching her keys.

Then he felt her body stiffen.

"No…" she whispered.

She struggled from his arms and bolted for the door.

"Himeko?" Yasuhara called after her, but she was already running down the corridor. He stood up and followed her. "Himeko! Wait!"

But Himeko was running, flying down the stairs and into the entrance hall where her mother was waiting.

"Your father just left," her mother said. But Himeko ignored her.

"No. No… He can't be. Not yet…" she mumbled. "You are both supposed to be standing here and arguing. You were supposed to…" She sprinted for the door to the outside world.

But as she placed her hand on the door handle, as Mai stood to follow after her daughter, as Yasuhara appeared at the stop of the steps, there was an almighty crashing sound.

"No!" Himeko screamed as she ran out of the door.

"What on earth?" Mai made to follow, but Himeko had frozen on the pavement, staring at the road. Mai bumped into her daughter and then she saw what Himeko was staring at.

Yasuhara had never heard a noise like the one that had come out of Mai's mouth at that moment. And he never wanted to hear it again.

He hurried to restrain Mai, who struggled against his arms.

"It wasn't supposed to be so soon," Himeko mumbled numbly.

She walked forwards to where she could see her father.

But it was too late.

His heart was broken.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I found out on Sunday from my sister that my parents are divorcing and ta-da! Here you go! Besides, I've written far too much fluff lately... I've actually wanted to write a piece like this for a while... Ah well.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
